Past Dweller, Future Changer
by FastTurtles410
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time, and ultimately rewrites the future.


**Just a little time travel FanFic. Enjoy!**

 **I own nothing. All credit to J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

"Oh gosh." Was the last thing Hermione thought before a wave of black crashed over her.

Hermione woke up in a hotel bed. She remembered what had happened. She was rushing to get to the ministry when she was stopped by a group of Death Eaters who were still trying to avenge their master. One of them shot a spell at her that made her go unconscious and end up here. It only took one glance to notice it was a muggle hotel, but what surprised her the most was the lack of modern technology. She went over to a desk in the corner which conveniently had a small calender. She gasped when she saw the date.

 _Noooooooo_ She thought. _I got sent back in time!_ She groaned and looked for some useful things to use. There was a suitcase full of clothes that looked like they would fit her, a wad of muggle money, and some snacks. She needed to think. She needed to read. She needed a library.

She quickly made her way to the lobby, and asked the lady at the desk where the closest library was. After getting some instructions, she set off. It was quite a ways away, but Hermione didn't mind. She was entranced by all the old-fashioned architecture, and even more excited to find the large library. She made her way inside, and sat down in a bright, comfy corner, with a book a nice sci-fi novel. She was so into it, she didn't hear the footsteps coming her way.

"Good morning." A kind voice said, causing Hermione to let out a small shriek. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Hermione looked up at the man and froze, with her mouth hanging open. "Um, am I that atrocious?" He asked warily, seeing Hermione's reaction.

Gaining her wits, she replied, "Sorry. You remind me of someone I used to know." That was true, for the man standing in front of her was no other than Remus Lupin.

"Used to?" He asked.

"Oh, he passed away a few years ago." She said, not all that sad because he was here now. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, holding out her hand.

"Remus Lupin." She flinched at his name, but visually shook when he shook her hand. It just felt so unnatural to Shake a dead persons hand. "Um, did I do something?"

She forced herself to look into his eyes. "Of course not. I'm afraid I'm having a weird day." Hermione wondered what would happen if she told him about what would happen in the future.

"Really? I've had a few weird days myself. How about you tell me about it over coffee?" He asked, blushing a bit at the cheeks.

Hermione was shocked. Did her third year professor just ask her on a date? She was thrilled; She has had a major crush on him since the night at the shack. But then she remembered she shouldn't tell him. But if she did she could save them. She took a deep breath. "This is going to sound incredibly crazy, but I need to talk to you, Sirius, James and Lily alone. Preferably today. And I would love to go out sometime." She stopped talking and looked at his surprised face. "Oh and no I'm not a death eater."

Remus slowly said, "Okay, that was weird and yes I do think you are slightly crazy, but I'll put that aside for now. I'll meet you here in an hour?"

Hermione sighed in relief. "Yes okay. Oh, I don't know what hotel I'm staying at, do you mind showing me to the large white one with the gold pillar things?" His eyes lit up.

"Of course not. Right this way." They set off, chatting about random things. Hermione was still getting over the fact that the man she was in love with for the past ten years asked her on a date.

"Here we are." Remus said, stopping in front of the hotel. "Well, see you in an hour?"

Hermione nodded. "At the library. Oh and please don't bring Pettigrew." She snarled at his name, sending a hurt look to Remus' face. "I'll explain it all later." Remus just nodded, then awkwardly turned and walked away.

 **OooOooO**

"SIRIUS! JAMES! LILY! WE ARE GOING TO THE LIBRARY!" Remus yelled as he walked into the Potter household. He got two groans in reply. Lily came bounding down the stairs, dragging Sirius and James behind.

"Why did you come back from the library to go again. And why us?" James asked, not wanting to go to a place full of books. Remus sighed, knowing this was the reaction he was going to get.

"Because I met a pretty girl who turned out to be slightly crazy, and she asked for you by name." This effectively shut them up.

"Have you seen her before?" Lily asked, nervous of the odd situation.

"No but I have a sneaking suspicion she knows us. She also doesn't like Peter, so he is not going." Sirius muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'Lucky git'.

"Is she safe? Voldemort is currently trying to take over the world so I don't know if this is a good idea." Lily reasoned, still not sure about the girl.

"Look I don't know why, but I trust her." Remus said, not really sure why he trusted her himself.

"Hey did you say she was pretty?" Sirius asked. Remus just smacked him on the back of the head. "OUCH! I was just wondering gosh."

"We have to be at the library soon, so gather your manners. Oh and Lily, try not to judge her on the situation. She was acting really scared."

They all sighed, and dispersed to go get ready to leave.

 **OooOooO**

Hermione got to the library five minutes early, and was currently stressing about what to say. She could tell them stuff about them not many people know to gain there trust, then start explaining about the fall of Voldemort, then about her Hogwarts years with Harry, and then she can finish off by saying that none of this will happen now that you know. Well this will be a fun talk.

"Hermione?" She heard Remus say from behind her. She turned to see a young Sirius Black, and the Potters, which she had only seen in pictures.

"Okay lets start. This will be a long time so please sit." Once everyone sat down she began again. "Now just so you believe me I'm going to tell you something about yourselves not many people know. Lily, your patronus is a Doe, and your sister Petunia hates magic. Sirius, your mother is a loud, pureblood freak and your house elf Kreacher adores her. James, you are an unregistered stag animagus and you hate Severus Snape. And Remus, you suffer from Lycanthropy." She stopped and almost laughed at there shocked faces.

"There is no way in Hell you could have known that." Lily said.

Hermione sighed. "I'm from the future." No one spoke for a good two minutes.

"How and Why?" Lily asked, really needing to know whats going on.

"At the moment I am not one-hundred percent sure, but I was hit by a curse and now I am here."

"Do you mind explaining why you wanted to speak with us, oh and why not Peter?" Remus asked, still not knowing exactly who this girl was.

"In eight days Voldemort is going to get past the special protection on your house as a result of Pettigrew being on his side. That is why he is not here."

"Pete would never do that!" James and Lily said at the same time.

Hermione sighed not really wanting to explain it all right away, but decided she had to at the moment. "Lily and James would have died on Halloween, and Sirius would be shipped off to Azkaban for twelve years as a result of false accusation."

For the umpteenth time today, everyone was speechless. "What about Harry?" James asked, surprising Hermione for his lack of grief at the news.

"Lily's love and sacrifice for him rebounded the killing curse onto Voldemort, which would have killed him if it weren't for the horcruxes."

"My godson killed Voldemort?"

"Well at that time he wasn't killed, but later in the story, yes. He did kill Voldemort. Look, I am going to start from the beginning, but since this is probably going to take a few hours, we should go somewhere that isn't going to close soon."

"Lets go to your house." Remus said, looking at James. He just nodded and led them outside and around the corner to aparate. Remus and Hermione both blushed when they held hands to leave. Once the odd feeling passed, Hermione got a good look around. It was a nice house and much different from when her and Harry had gone horcrux hunting.

"Are we going to question Peter?" Remus asked, completetly trusting Hermione. The other three nodded. They silently opened the door and entered the house. They found Peter reading a magazine and sitting next to baby Harry with his back turned to the door. Sirius cast a stunning spell and Remus cast a disarming spell.

"What?" Peter asked looking at the hurt faces of his friends looking back at him.

"Are you working for Voldemort?" Remus whispered afraid of the answer.

"W-w-what? N-n-no! Why w-w-would you t-t-think that?" He sputtered. That was all the answer his three friends needed. Sirius bound him and aparated away with him, then a moment later he aparated back without Peter.

"He's in Azkaban." He said, looking grim. (Pun intended)

James turned to Hermione. "Explain."

 **OooOooO**

After almost everything that could be told was explained, and many tears had been shed, Hermione asked to hold Harry. Lily and James agreed immediately since she had just saved their lives. Hermione looked down at the innocent young boy in her arms and burst into tears. Remus put an arm around her and asked her what was wrong.

"I can't go back." She said between sobs. "This probably changed the whole timeline."

"It's going to be okay. We are here for you now." Remus whispered into her ear hugging her closely. Sensing a personal moment, Lily scooped up Harry and motioned for Sirius and James to leave. Once they were gone, Remus pulled Hermione into a hug.

"You don't have to suffer anymore. You can live a new life. You can even be an aunt to Prongslet if you want."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Remus pulled Hermione away and looked her in the eyes. "It will all be okay." Then he pressed his lips against hers, ever so slightly. After she had a moment to compose herself, she smiled and said,

"I have loved you for ten years, even after you died." Remus laughed and pulled her into a hug again.

"Well I've loved you for the passed few hours even after you told me I died."

 **OooOooO**

Eleven years later, young Harry Potter was going off to Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't believe she could see the boy again, without his legendary scar, boarding the train. Before he left, she pulled him to the side.

"Harry. Make sure if you meet a bushy haired grl who looks like a younger version of me, you need to be nice to her, and you can not say ANYTHING about me to her. Do you understand?" She asked, knowing it might be a little overwhelming for a =n eleven year girl to find out her older self was here in her time.

"Yes aunt Hermione." He said hugging Hermione.

"Oh. And make sure you beat Draco Malfoy in every test. And also don't get worked up about Snape's attitude. I hope it's better now that Lily forgave him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes mom." He said jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "Go on. The train is leaving." Harry hugged her one more time before waving goodbye to his parents and jumping on the train. Hermione walked over to her husband, Remus, and waved with the others until the train was out of sight.

"I don't say it often enough, but thank you Hermione, for making all of our lives better." Lily said, with tears in her eyes.

"Trust me. This is better than I could possibly hope for."


End file.
